Spitballs
by siriuslyapotterheadalways
Summary: Muggle AU, Where James Potter and Sirius Black are bored out of their minds,but surely pranking the feisty redhead, and scary brunette, below them at the kiosk, should do the trick, right?


**_Based on true events with _****_synonymsforusless_****_ my partner in crime. _**

"Hey Prongs, hey Prongs, hey Prongs." Sirius sang, bruising his best mate's shoulder with his non stop poking.

"Oh my god, shut up Sirius." James groaned, shoving the offending finger off his shoulder.

"Hey Prongs, hey Prongs, hey Pro-"

"What?"

"I'm bored." he pouted.

"God Padfoot, we just left home because you were bored, and _you _were the one who chose to come to the mall." James retorted, secretly just as bored as he was.

"Yeah, well that was because I thought we'd find some pretty birds, but we didn't and now I'm bored." he said dramatically throwing his feet on his friend lap, and delicately placing the back of his hand on his forehead. This received a loud groan from James, once again.

"Oh wait, I've got an idea!" Sirius exclaimed jumping to his feet at once.

"Wha-?" James barely managed to say as he was yanked up from his comfortable position of lying upside down off the bench.

"We're going to go prank people." he declared grinning maniacally.

"Must I remind you _again_ that we're at the bloody mall, how the hell are supposed to prank people here without getting caught?" James asked frowning.

"Gosh Prongs, you're such a spoils sport, honestly." Sirius huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

James rolled his eyes, and grabbed one of the crossed arms, dragging Sirius towards to food court, "C'mon let's at least get lunch." he muttered.

"Yay!" Sirius said his eyes lighting up, he pulled out of James's grip and practically skipped over to the empty counter. James sighed and took out his wallet and let Sirius order whatever he wanted.

"Of course I want fries with that." he heard Sirius exclaimed looking affronted. "James," he said looking at him with wide eyes "this lady just asked me if we wanted fries with our order."

"I know, I know, like what kind of question is that?" he answered waving off the confused look on James's face. "But don't worry mate, I've got it all under control. Just as long as you pay." he said grinning cheekily.

James laughed, waving his wallet at his face, and shoving him over to pay for the meal. He was about to pay when a hand grabbed his shirt.

" .god. Prongs look at this, there are straws here, right out in the open for anyone to take, right there look oh god."

"Yes, Sirius, those straws are out in the open for people to take." James replied slowly and mockingly as if speaking to a 3-year-old.

"Well in that case I'll take some too." he grabbed a handful of straws and nodded his head towards the tables. "I'm going to find us some seats, yeah?" He walked towards a booth and threw himself onto it.

Rolling his eyes James turned back to the lady with a sheepish smile "How much was it again?"

He grabbed the bag, thanking the woman for the food and walked over to Sirius. He had a straw in his mouth and there was a pile of paper in front of him.

Grinning James slid in to the other side of the booth and handed Sirius the food. "I've got an idea." he said as Sirius stuffed his a handful a fries in his mouth.

"Vhatisit?" he asked in a muffled voice.

James picked up a straw, "Spit balls."

They stood looking down at the phone kiosk below them. There stood a redhead and brunette, waving a phone in the air as they were talking to a customer before them.

"Looks to me like we've found our first targets, Prongs." Sirius said grinning "Couldn't have said it better myself, Padfoot." he replied back, smirking.

Ripping a shred of tissue paper they shoved it through the other end of the straw and aimed at the customer before the two ladies.

" .Fiah." They said together, the straw still in their mouths.

Sirius's spitball missed by a far shot but James's landed right on the bloke's hand .

They both leaned over the edge, the elderly man with a long white beard, that had been a victim of their mischief seemed to not have noticed anything. The two boys shot each other a look utterly confusion. They both glanced down to see the old man shoot them an amused look before turning back to his conversation. He tipped his hat at the two women and walked away.

The ginger and the brunette both slowly and warily looked up at the two men laughing above the and flipped them the finger, James and Sirius's eyes widened as they stumbled backwards, bumping into several people and earning a dirty look from an overdramatic lady.

They grinned at each other "That was too fun, let's find some more unsuspecting victims."

"Oh god did you see his face," Sirius guffawed leaning into James who was already having trouble standing straight, as he was hunched over laughing into his knees.

"I know right, he looked so confused, he didn't even look up he was just spinning in circles."

"And the lady who just shook her head and used it as a bookmark."

"And the kid who tried to put it in his mouth, but I think the first pair we got, feisty ginger, and scary looking brunette-"

"Hey I thought she was pretty." Sirius cut in.

"-had the best reactions." James paused, his face breaking into a grin. "I think we should pay them another visit."

Sirius grinned, and nodded his head vigorously,"Let's move out."

They made a mad dash to the balcony on the second floor, peering over to see if their prey were in place.

The girls, looked bored out of their minds, The girl with red hair was leaning over the counter pretending to bang her head on the table, while the other rolled her eyes and continued to play on her phone.

Putting three straws in their mouths they pelted the girls with spitballs.

They both let out a yelp of surprise, as the paper balls landed all over them, earning looks of surprise and confusion from passing shoppers. Making eye contact with one another they glared up.

But only to catch a wisp of messy black hair.

"Merlins balls, that was so close honestly did years of pranking McGonagall not teach you anything?" Sirius accused as he had just pulled back a dishevelled James Potter, who was falling to the floor in laughter.

"Oh it did, it really did, but I also learned that watching the reactions are the best part." He wheezed out clutching his stomach."You didn't see their expressions Padfoot, they were priceless. "What do you say to one more round, just for the hell of it, then we'll finish it off like we always do."

"Naturally, as your bestest-"

"Bestest is not a word, Pads."

"-mate I declare that we shall follow through your plan, I can't believe I ever doubted your worthy of pranking with me." he claimed ignoring the correction, and mockingly putting his hands on his chest feigning pride.

They grabbed another wad of straws and readied their weapons, getting all their ammo in place. They peered down, but this time only to find that only the brunette was there, leaning over the counter using her elbows to prop her up, talking casually on the phone.

James frowned, while Sirius shrugged "Maybe the other girl is done her shift or something, doesn't matter really, the less targets the easier it is to get 'em, right Prongs?" James just nodded and leaned forward still looking for the redhead.

"Alrighty let's get her than." Sirius said eyeing James weirdly.

"Yeah, let's do it." He replied grinning at Sirius, trying to mask his disappointment.

Together they pelted the girl below them with spit balls, but she remained completely unfazed, as she lazily continued to talk on the phone.

"_What?" _Sirius asked staring at James, who looked right back at him, looking absolutely baffled.

"I dunno what happened, mate, reckon she's too absorbed in her telephone to notice." James replied looking just as confused as his friend. "Maybe, we should chuck the straw at her as well."

They shook theirs heads and looked down, once again, only to find the brunette already looking up at them, smirking profoundly, still talking on the phone.

Their eyes widened, she waved mockingly at them, and averted her gaze to someone next to them and winked.

As Sirius continued to stare incredulously at the girl, James looked over curious to see who she was looking at.

He doubled over, when he found that the pretty redhead_, Lily _her name tag read, a meter away from them. She had a bemused smile planted on her face, and then spoke into her phone.

"I think we've caught them, don't you think Marls?" she asked with mock seriousness tilting her head at them.

The brunette under them nodded her head, in approval, sticking her thumb up at them.

"Oh shite, oh shite." James muttered, grabbing a chunk of Sirius's shirt.

"What th-?"

"Just come on, you daft idiot."

And without looking they ran blindly ran through the crowd of people in shock.

"You've got to admit though, their plan was really smart." James gasped out still shaking his head in shock.

The two had run out of the mall completely, and were contemplating whether or not to go back inside. They later agreed to go in through the theatre and watch a movie first, give the girls some time to cool off.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement, "Brilliant actually, I've got to hand it to them, even _I_ the marauding expert did not see that coming."

James shook his head at his mate, "We still need to finish it off, Padfoot. But since we're not at school, I've got another idea. I'm sure I saw a Honeydukes nearby."

They walked up to the balcony, this time without any straws. James hovered over the railing clutching a napkin in his hands.

They were going to finish this prank similarly to how they end most, with an apology. Pranking was incredibly fun, but they both knew that it could really hurt someones feelings. So usually they go out and buy a small apology gift, or embarrassing themselves profusely, by singing songs of their sincere apology, just to make sure that everyone was on good terms.

Hooking pinkies, the two mates swore "Mischief Managed." and dropped the apology note on the table of the kiosk.

The two girls, _Lily and Marls_, picked up the note in front of them and read it to each other. The both looked up simultaneously, the note still in their hands, trying to hide their smiles.

"Give us a ring, yeah?" James shouted from above.

"Look out beloooow!" Sirius hollered, dropping the box of Jellybeans.

"Owwww!"

"**_Padfoot_**!"

** post/88042272316/spitballs**

**Thanks for reading guys, :)) you can also read it on my tumblr ^^ because there is a picture added at the end. Leave a review**

**pretty ****please, leave prompts, or pm me prompts.**

**yours truly**

**-siriuslyapotterheadalways**


End file.
